Chasing Yesterday
by amariys
Summary: Rather than the future, Aomine would prefer to chase after yesterday where memories would be waiting for him. He just hadn't expected Kise Ryouta to meet him half-way. AoKise. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chasing Yesterday (1/2)

 **Writer:** Amariys

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

 **Character/Pairing:** Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta/AoKise

 **Rating:** T

 **Words count:** 3290 words

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I _do_ own this fic and the idea. Any plagiarism will be very frowned upon.

 **Summary:** Rather than the future, Aomine would prefer to chase after yesterday where memories would be waiting for him. He just hadn't expected Kise Ryouta to meet him half-way. AoKise. Complete.

 **A/N:** Beta-ed by the most gracious popsky. Update will be in two weeks time.

* * *

"I think … I'm in love with someone."

Aomine Daiki doesn't even bother to acknowledge the statement with immediate response. He merely looks up from his cup, eyes catching the figure sitting in front of him, letting his stare does the talking and makes the figure squirm a bit, before deliberately setting his cup down onto the table and says in the flattest tone he can muster:

"For the sixth time in half a year. Congratulation. Who's the unlucky person now?"

"T-this time it's different! This time I've finally found The One, I'm sure!" Kise Ryouta insists with a voice too loud, attracting the attention from nearby patrons of the small café they're currently in. It doesn't do anything for the twenty-eight years old ex-model though. It's almost as if he doesn't realize the stares at all.

"Amazing. It's exactly the same."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your statement. Just a month ago when you declared you've found the love of your life _again_. Oh, wait, it's a bit different. You actually used capitals while saying 'The One' just now, didn't you?"

Aomine tries his best to keep his expression blank, although it's a bit difficult when Kise gapes at him like that; honey brown eyes widened to the size of saucers and jaws dropping without a care about public appearance. He loses the fight against his amusement in the end, letting out a small chuckle that snaps Kise out of his mortification and makes him shut his mouth with an almost resounding snap.

"Careful there, thought you'd catch a fly or two inside that big mouth of yours."

The gentle tease makes Kise purse his lips out in what most people will probably say an adorable sulking pout. He crosses his arms on his chest, brows furrowing so deep Aomine is almost afraid they'll carve a permanent scowl on Kise's pretty face, and says with conviction:

"You're lying. There's no way I'm saying the same thing a month ago. This and that are completely different!"

"Yeah, wanna bet on that?" Aomine fishes out his phone and puts it right at the center of the table. "I have a recording of your statement a month ago saved in my phone. I have concrete proof, Kise."

It's a bluff. No matter how much Aomine enjoys this daily conversation with Kise, he still isn't that obsessed to record the blonde's statement in every chance he gets. Still, he's good at playing pretend, has actually trained this skill for whenever he's interrogating a suspect, so he isn't really surprised when Kise slumps his shoulders down as if defeated.

A sigh escapes from Kise's lips. He puts his chin on the table before chuckling weakly. "I'm that bad, huh?"

"Hey, at least you're still trying to find your soul mate or whatever. That's good, I think. You don't have to look so down."

"I'm not even sure you're praising or teasing me here," grumbles Kise although then a thin smile starts to form on his face. "Thanks for even trying, though."

"Anytime. I'm used to your whines and silly antics, so don't think too much about it." Aomine takes back his phone and puts it inside his pants pocket. He takes a sip of his drink before giving Kise his full attention once again. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question yet. Who's the unlucky person now?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kise asks dubiously.

Aomine merely shrugs his shoulders. "Might as well. You won't cheer up if I didn't give you the chance to ramble about this person and it's not really a pretty sight to be seen hanging around a sulky grown man."

"That's quite true," concedes Kise with a grin. He then lifts his chin off of the table and straightens up. This time his eyes are glinting with excitement and happiness, faint flush makes his cheeks seem rosy, so full of life, and he once again catches the attention of people around him, but for a totally different reason. Some school girls nearby even start to squeal at each other.

Aomine sometimes wonders if Kise ever realizes the power he has over people, especially when he's practically radiating happiness like this, his voice warm and lilting with joy as he recounts the tale of romance out of those red lips.

"So! That person! I … don't really know his name actually, since we haven't talked that much, but he's so handsome!" Kise starts and he hastily adds the last part when he sees Aomine's eyes narrow in skepticism, as if someone's physical appearance will be a good enough reason for you to not knowing their name. "I've just met him here in this café three days ago. You know, that one day you failed to visit and didn't even bother saying anything to me?"

Aomine flinches a bit because Kise must be intentionally pointing that out. He very rarely skips out on their daily meeting and usually he'll always give Kise some warning ahead if he was otherwise preoccupied. Of course there are exceptions to that and three days ago certainly was one of those exceptions.

"I already apologized about that. Stop holding grudges over small matters, Kise. Besides, if I did come, you wouldn't meet this person, whoever he is, right?"

"Oh. You had a point there. Anyway!" Kise continues on and Aomine snorts, incredulous. How very typical of Kise to jump from one topic to another in a blink of an eye. Kise gives him an unimpressed look for that, but doesn't bother with any reprimands, opting instead to focus his attention to his own story. "Anyway, as I was saying … I was waiting for someone who, as it turned out, would never come, and I was bored almost to death. It was drizzling outside, yeah? And then suddenly the little chime atop the café's door started tinkling and because I was bored, naturally I turned to look and that was when I first saw him!"

Thin, navy eyebrows rise up when Kise's expression turns dreamy. He even lets out a fond sigh just like helpless teenager girls in love. Well, now this is new. The reaction Kise has for his so-called true loves usually isn't this bad. "And then what happened?"

"Well … nothing happened," Kise's voice turns sour. He pouts and plays with his straw idly. "I just saw him, the most handsome man ever. He was tall and well-built. He had dark yet sharp eyes that seemed to pierce right into my soul in the split second our eyes met. His hair was wet due to the rain, but it just framed his face beautifully, softening the edges of his powerful jaws. God, if you were there, I'm sure you'd be captivated too. Sadly, nothing happened except for short eye contact and shared smile. He took a seat at the bar and I wasn't brave enough to come to him, so … yeah."

The story is finished by a very pointed slurp as Kise decides to dump all of his irritation to his drink. Aomine watches with an amused smirk. He's about to say something when he feels his phone vibrating inside his pants pocket. He takes the time to read the incoming message, with a faint frown appearing between his brows for a moment, before dismissing it with a shake of head. Once he has put the phone back, he lifts his head, only to find two bright honey brown eyes watching him very closely.

"Message from your lover?" Kise asks after releasing the straw in his mouth.

Aomine snorts. "I don't have a lover, idiot. It was just a friend, nothing important." He leans forward, hand reaching out slowly as to not startle Kise, although the honey brown orbs are still widening in surprise when his thumb gently caresses the side of Kise's pink lips. Aomine watches as pink stains spread on Kise's milky white cheeks, the blonde obviously uncomfortable with their close proximity, refusing to let Kise go from his steady gaze. Ever so slowly Aomine withdraws his hand and with an obnoxious smile he puts the finger into his mouth, delighting in the way Kise is blushing even deeper.

"You had whipped cream on the corner of your lips."

"Well you could just tell me so!" Kise huffs, covering his blushing face with both hands. "You're so cruel, teasing me like that!"

Aomine just chuckles, obviously delighting in Kise's mortification. He leans back against his chair, drawling lightly, "Sorry. Didn't think that. Anyway, you should really try talking with that handsome stranger of yours soon. You have it bad for him, Kise."

"I know, but I'm not really sure I'll meet him again. Besides, it'll be too embarrassing if I talked to him while you were here."

"Are you trying to chase me away now?"

"Never said that! It's just that … I'll need privacy for that sort of thing, you know? Wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of you or him."

"You and your goddamn vanity," Aomine rolls his eyes. "Well, guess you're lucky. Two days from now, I won't be able to meet up. I'll be having a business trip of sort for three days. You can test your flirting skill then, if you ever met with that love of your life again."

"You're going on a business trip? Why don't you tell me sooner?" demands Kise. His voice was trembling just barely. He never likes it when their daily meeting is disturbed. For reasons he can't really explain, he always feels insecure whenever he is left alone. It's like Aomine is anchoring him to something precious; something he can't remember but is still there nevertheless, just out of reach.

"Hey, it's just for three days," Aomine says in soft voice. He puts his hand atop Kise's palm, not at all surprised to find it cold and sweaty, squeezing as if he can give Kise strength by doing that. "I will keep contact with you and we'll meet up again before you know it. Besides, you want to get close with Mr. Stranger, right? Maybe this can be your chance. You'll be alright Kise, trust me."

There's still some hesitancy in Kise's eyes as he returns Aomine's gaze. He has no doubt Aomine's telling the truth, but the wariness still doesn't dissipate. There's a small voice inside his head that keeps on yelling at him to not let Aomine go, to keep him by his side forever, but Kise knows he can't give into that voice—he can't be that selfish. Aomine has given Kise so many things. There's no way Kise can bother him more than this.

In the end he manages a smile; small and feeble, but no less sincere. He turns his palm up, linking his fingers together with Aomine's, nodding with a little more conviction than he actually feels. "Yeah, just you see, I'll gain myself one boyfriend once you return! Be careful on your business trip. I don't want to be the last person who saw you or anything like that."

"Yes, because of course you'll be the prime suspect if I end up dead somewhere," says Aomine in flat tone.

"That's still a possibility!" Kise laughs despite himself, acknowledging he's being slightly ridiculous. "I'm serious though. Be careful, be safe. I'll miss you if you don't come back."

"… yeah, I know. I'll come back. I promise."

It's a promise Aomine intends to keep, because he can never bear the thought of disappointing Kise and he will miss the idiot too. They exchange smiles at one another after that, taking and giving comfort for their future separation—no matter how short it'll be—and none of them says anything about their hands which are still linked together.

.

.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya (16.28): Aomine-kun_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya (16.28): Kagami-kun will have days off in two more days_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya (16.28): You still want to come over?_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (19.44): yeah sure_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.44): sorry_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.44): late reply_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.45): was with Kise_

 _._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya (19.47): How is Kise-kun?_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (19.48): fine_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.48): said he met someone_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.48): The One._

 _._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya (19.49): Are you alright with that?_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (20.20): ofc_

 _Aomine Daiki (20.20): why shouldn't i_

 _._

 _._

"We are dating!"

Aomine, who is about to take a seat on the park bench beside Kise, halts his movement in order to give Kise a look of total incredulity. It takes him about five seconds before he resumes movement, finally planting his ass firmly onto the bench. Still catching Kise's eyes, he then says in slow manner, as if he believes Kise has brain damage, "No, we are not. I've just returned from my business trip and there was no talk about dating anywhere in our messages. Sorry to disappoint, but we most certainly are not dating, Kise."

"Of course we're not dating, duh!" Kise rolls his eyes dramatically, but it isn't enough to dampen his spirit, it seems, because not a second after, a shit-eating grin has appeared on his face and there are more sparkles inside his honey brown eyes than anything Aomine has ever seen before. "I mean Shigeru-san and I! We are dating! He asks me out, can you believe it?! I know he's The One for me!"

"… Shigeru-san?"

"Mr. Stranger! I met him on the second and third day of your business trip and we hit it off almost immediately! By the end of our second meeting, he'd asked me out and I said yes and now we're officially dating!"

Kise is positively beaming. It hurts more than Aomine thinks it will to see such happiness radiating off of the blond when he's talking about someone else. His chest feels as if it's being crushed mercilessly, but Aomine can't possibly let Kise see the pain he's currently in. He doesn't want to destroy Kise's happiness, after all. With a lot of effort Aomine forces himself to smirk, to reach out a hand and ruffle Kise's hair teasingly both to look supporting and so that Kise wouldn't see his face.

"Well, well, you're moving fast, aren't you? Why did I just hear this now?"

For whatever reason, Aomine's question makes Kise blush. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he answers, "I want to tell you directly. It doesn't feel right talking about this via messages and if I called you I wouldn't be able to see your reaction."

"My, thank you for your consideration," says Aomine although he was only half listening to Kise's explanation. His gaze falls onto his lap where his curled up fists rest, mind busy processing the information Kise just gave and what exactly it means.

This has never happened before. Usually, whenever Kise is in one of his lover-fancy-mode, it won't last long. There's never any real relationship born from that since Kise will lose interest before it gets to the dating stage or he'll find out some information that makes him give up on his pursue. So to hear Kise's actually dating this Mr. Stranger-who-is-no-longer-a-total-stranger is mind-boggling and also … disconcerting.

Aomine doesn't know whether this is a good thing or not, but seeing Kise's smile now, he knows the blond deserves a chance to be happy. True, Aomine'd rather make Kise happy by himself, but it's impossible for now. At the moment, all Aomine can do is watching from the sidelines and praying that by the end of it, Kise won't end up hurt.

Finally coming to a decision, Aomine releases a soft sigh. He leans back against his arms, tilting head towards Kise, and voices out his question, "Are you happy now, Kise?"

Kise blinks when he first hears the question, uncomprehending, but then he looks up at the sky and hums thoughtfully, legs swinging idly like children on a high chair. The end of his blond hair touches the side of his neck playfully, Aomine just has to resist the urge of caressing the stray strands away. It takes Kise some time to find an answer for the seemingly simple question and once he does, he turns his head towards Aomine, honey brown orbs warm with genuine happiness matching with the curve of his lips. The sight is breath taking and for the umpteenth time in his life, Aomine finds himself captivated by one Kise Ryouta.

"Yes, I'm happy. The happiest I've ever been."

That's a lie and Aomine knows it—especially because he has seen Kise even happier than this—but for now that's a good enough answer. At the very least, that's more than Aomine can hope for.

.

.

 _Aomine Daiki (19.03): kise's dating someone_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.03): name Shigeru_

 _._

 _Momoi Satsuki (19.04): Shigeru?! Isn't that…?_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (19.04): yea_

 _._

 _Momoi Satsuki (19.04): You okay?_

 _._

 _Amine Daiki (19.05): just peachy_

 _Amine Daiki (19.05): what do you think?_

 _Amine Daiki (19.05): idk what to do satsuki_

 _Aomine Daiki (19.06): this never happens before_

 _._

 _Momoi Satsuki (19.08): I'm coming over_

 _._

 _._

Two months pass without much change between Aomine and Kise. Despite his currently dating status, Kise still has time for their daily meetings. The only thing that may indicate he's already taken is the way he's always talking about Shigeru this or Shigeru that. Apparently, they are having a long distance relationship and thus can only exchange words via mails. Aomine doesn't bother hiding his skepticism and distaste at their dating system, but it doesn't faze Kise one bit.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a lover." Kise says in a sing-song voice.

Aomine snorts politely in return, "Like you can talk. What's the point of having a _lover_ if you can't even embrace them in person when you're lonely?"

Kise falls silent and Aomine knows he has hit a nerve. Usually it'll make him feel better, knowing he's won their argument, but the pained expression on Kise's face right now only makes him feel like a bastard. Heck, Aomine doesn't regret saying the truth, but he certainly feels guilty to have hurt Kise again—no matter how unintentionally it is.

There's a stutter in their conversation. Any new topic either one of them can come up with will die almost immediately. An air of awkwardness settles between them, heavy and uncomfortable, pricking at their skin like thousands of small needles, until finally they don't even bother making small talks. They just sit there in the silence, side by side, both drowning in their own thoughts, until finally the sun goes down and they decide to go back home.

That day Aomine walks away from Kise with the bitter taste of blood inside his mouth. He doesn't even realize how hard he's biting his tongue, only to make sure the truth that has been hanging on the tip of it doesn't slip out anytime soon.

.

.

 _Aomine Daiki (21.05): how is kise_

 _Aomine Daiki (21.05): in your opinion_

 _Aomine Daiki (21.05): should I be worried for him or not_

 _._

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.22): I don't think you should be worried about him_

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.22): The last time I met him, he looked healthy_

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.23): He's smiling a lot like an idiot_

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.23): Just like the old days_

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.24): Don't you think that's good, Aomine?_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (21.25): yeah_

 _Aomine Daiki (21.25): I just_

 _._

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.31): Just, what._

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki (21.33): don't want him to be hurt_

 _._

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.33): To be hurt is to be human._

 _Midorima Shintarou (21.33): You can't protect him forever._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chasing Yesterday (2/2)

 **Writer:** Amariys

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

 **Character/Pairing:** Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta/AoKise.

 **Rating:** T

 **Words count:** 5492 words

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I _do_ own this fic and the idea. Any plagiarism will be very frowned upon.

 **Summary:** Rather than the future, Aomine would prefer to chase after yesterday where memories would be waiting for him. He just hadn't expected Kise Ryouta to meet him half-way. AoKise. Complete.

* * *

Another month passes since their last meeting before Aomine finally has some free time to visit Kise again. Work just suddenly piled up and he was so busy he barely had time to reply Kise's messages. Fortunately Kise seems to understand and doesn't sulk much, but since they ended their last meeting with awkward silence, Aomine's guilt just grows even bigger. That's why, once he manages to wretch himself free from work, he wastes no time to visit Kise in his room.

Kise is sitting on his bed when Aomine enters the room, a light novel in hand. The blond is so absorbed with the book he doesn't realize Aomine's presence at first and Aomine takes that chance to drink in the figure in front of him. Kise is beautiful. It's a fact most people will agree with. Years ago Aomine had thought Kise's charm wouldn't get to him; that he'd forever see Kise as simply an annoying, childish airhead who was good at basketball, but as he grows up with Kise by his side, he's found that he isn't as immune to the blonde's sparkly charm as he thought.

Leaning against the door frame, Aomine wonders when exactly he came to the realization that he loves Kise—as more than friend; as someone special whom he wouldn't mind spending eternity with forever. Was it when he was twenty? When the blond came to his academy without announcement beforehand only to give him a surprise party which ended up in a total chaos filled with laughter? Or was it long before that, when they were sixteen maybe, at their first match in Interhigh when his failure to help Kise get back to his feet sent pain so severe to his beating heart he was almost afraid it'd stop beating altogether? To be perfectly honest with himself, Aomine still can't find an answer for that.

Not that it matters, because he's sure his feeling won't change and neither will Kise's. He bites down a sigh, ignoring the all-too-familiar pain in his chest at the thought, and decides to finally announce his presence with a drawl, "Not even a hello for me? Wonder how good that book is."

"Oh!" Kise gasps, clearly startled, head snapping up in response and his eyes are so wide when they first find Aomine's figure. Once he recognizes the intruder though Kise's whole body relaxes. The honey brown orbs crinkle slightly with warmth as the beginning of a smile curves his lips. Kise doesn't get up from the bed though, doesn't run up towards Aomine to greet him with childish enthusiasm. He just closes his novel instead, putting it carefully on the bed side drawer, before focusing his attention back at Aomine, "I didn't hear you coming in."

"Yeah, forgot to knock. I hope that's alright."

"It's alright. You just almost gave me a heart attack, nothing big," Kise grins at his own joke.

"Heh, you're not that old to have a heart attack," Aomine retorts with a smirk. "So, am I welcomed here or not?"

"Of course! Come here, come here. I'm too lazy to move right now." Still grinning Kise scoots a little on the bed, giving Aomine a space to sit down beside him which the other takes without hesitation. The grin on Kise's face widens fractionally once Aomine is beside him. He then pulls his knees to his chest and leans his head on Aomine's shoulder. He doesn't miss the way Aomine's body tenses up at the touch, but he simply closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, taking in Aomine's scent and revealing at the familiarity after so long, "I've missed you."

Aomine sucks in sharp breath. It really isn't fair how Kise can say things like that without a care in the world; it isn't fair because each time the blond does that, Aomine is filled with a mixture of pain and happiness that leaves him disorientated. He can't deny himself the comfort of Kise's warmth though and in the end he can only murmur back, "Thought you have your Shigeru-san now."

"Yeah, but I still miss you," says Kise stubbornly. "besides, it feels different when you're not here. It feels … wrong."

Aomine can't stop his chuckle at that, "Careful there, Shigeru-san may be jealous if he knew you said something like that to other people."

"Well, he won't know, so it's fine," is Kise's logic. He then straightens up, lifting his head up from Aomine's shoulder although their close proximity still makes their arms brush against each other so he doesn't really miss Aomine's warmth. "Oh, and I have to give you my thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For the last time we meet. You know, what you said made me think and … well, I talked with Shigeru-san and then…," Kise trails off suddenly. He ducks his head, but not before Aomine can catch the blush on his cheeks. The sight makes Aomine's heart throb and a warning bell rings inside his head. He has a bad feeling about this but he can't exactly stop Kise from continuing his words so he clenches his hands and braces himself for whatever Kise's saying.

"… and then?"

"Then … well, you know, he agreed with what you said and then he … proposed me."

Blood rushes to Aomine's ears. His breath seems knocked out of his chest, leaving him gasping for air even as cold sweat breaks out on his body. All of the sudden his sight seems distorted; everything feels unreal as if he's drowning in a dream. He knows it's impossible though because he can actually feel the world spinning around him, hitting him with a dizzy spell, and he's glad to be seated already.

"Proposed … you? What does that mean? He can't propose you, Kise! You've only known him for, what, three months?! This is ridiculous!"

"W-what? It's not ridiculous! True, we've only known each other for three months but that doesn't mean anything! I'm sure Shigeru-san is the right one for me so I said yes! He even sent me a ring a while back…."

"He sent you … a ring?" Aomine repeats. He knows he must sound so dumb, only repeating the things Kise said, but he can't help it. His brain seems unable to process further information; a defense mechanism to protect what is left of his broken heart.

In lieu of answer, Kise just lifts his left hand, showing Aomine the ring circling his slender finger. It's a simple thing made of silver, but it still glints beautifully under the light and Aomine knows Kise won't care about the price. It fits snugly on Kise's ring finger, as if destined to rest there; Aomine is certain Kise will wear it with pride, flaunting it to people whenever he can. The last pieces that holds Aomine's heart together just shatter at the sight and in the void that suddenly surrounds him, he can hear the sound of something breaking.

"You can't have that," a voice resounds from somewhere far away. It takes Aomine a moment to realize it was his own voice. A sudden agitation fills in the void inside of him, making him shoot up to his feet just to pace around the small room, "You can't have that!" he repeats, this time with more force behind his voice than what may be necessary.

"And why can't I? The ring is delivered to me so I think it's rightfully mine!" Kise shoots back with a frown. He's still sitting on the bed, but his body has tensed up noticeably and he's watching Aomine carefully as if afraid the other will suddenly attack him—and he's wise to be wary because all of the sudden Aomine stops his pacing and when the tan male whips his head around to look at him, there's clear anger written on his face; the kind of anger that makes Kise's heart skip a beat as his blood runs cold with fear.

"I've told you that ring isn't yours!" Aomine snaps harshly. He can see the way Kise flinches at that, but he can't bring himself to care right now. There's a storm of emotions inside of him and he can no longer pretend everything is fine between them. He needs to let the truth out and so he continues, "That ring doesn't belong to you! It belongs to the twenty-two years old Kise Ryouta; it belongs to the man who had promised to spend the rest of his life with _me_ ; it belongs to someone who had given me so much happiness in the six years of our marriage—it belongs to the Kise Ryouta who hadn't lost his memory."

Aomine's voice breaks at the end and he chokes on a sob. Kise's eyes widen when he sees tears actually streaming down Aomine's face. The sight is so foreign, yet there's a niggling feeling inside of his head that tells him this isn't the first time he's seen it. It's a contradiction, Kise knows, and he can't decide which one is the truth. His confusion makes him unable to move even as Aomine reaches out with both arms seconds before he's surrounded by warmth.

He realizes then that Aomine is hugging him; embracing him tightly as if he can make them one by doing that—and once again Kise is struck by the familiarity of it all. He knows this feeling; this sense of security and comfort given by the strong arms around him. He remembers—if not by his mind then by his body—the texture of muscles under his palms and how they ripple when he rubs small circles on them; like now.

Right beside his ear Aomine releases a shuddering breath. The arms around him tighten for a moment as their owner buries his face onto Kise's neck where a plea is whispered, "Please remember me, Kise. Please … remember _us_."

Kise's breath hitches at that. His head throbs painfully as if someone is splitting it opens; the pain only gets worse when Aomine harshly pushes him away. Still stunned, he can only watch as the other rubs at his teary face as if it can erase the wet tracks. Aomine looks very miserable. Kise's fingers twitch as if to pull him into another embrace, but he can't seem to move his body as his wills. He swallows down the pain blocking his throat, trying to find words that can erase the sorrow in Aomine's eyes, but the other has already turned around and walked away briskly out of the room before Kise can do anything.

Left alone in his room, Kise can only blink slowly. The pain in his head has receded. Enough to let him think without distraction. Slowly he takes a look around him, seeing the interior of his room as if it was his first time being there. Everything starts to fall into place now. Things buried within him are resurfacing ever so slowly. He sighs and drops his body onto the bed.

"I never realize how empty this room actually is." He whispers into the cold and silent hospital room.

.

.

 _Akashi Seijuurou (17.03): Daiki_

 _Akashi Seijuurou (17.03): Shintarou told me what happened._

 _Akashi Seijuurou (17.04): I'm not blaming you._

 _Akashi Seijuurou (17.04): I know you won't be able to keep everything in forever._

 _Akashi Seijuurou (17.05): I just hope you're brave enough to face the consequences of your action._

.

.

Aomine refuses to even get out of his apartment after that. He eats cup noodles when he's hungry and just lounges in front of the television when he's not; angry at himself and at the world for what has happened. His friends send him messages or calls him—he answers none of it. Kuroko's messages have turned threatening lately and maybe he should be worried, but he finds he can't care about that too.

All that he cares about now is just disappearing from the world. He can't possibly face Kise again after that and his life won't mean a thing without Kise by his side so what's the point. He knows Kise must be angry at him too since he hasn't sent Aomine any message so far. Aomine takes it as a justification for his shut-in mode.

By the second week of his personal exile, Momoi invites herself into his apartment—quite literally since she has created spare keys for his apartment without his permission. She doesn't say anything when she sees him in front of the television with few empty beer cans scattered on the floor. Nevertheless, her disappointment feels like a tangible wave, the kind that makes Aomine feel ashamed, but they don't address it and she still keeps silent as she goes to his kitchen. It's when he realizes the plastic bags she has in hand.

"You're not cooking, are you?"

"No. I don't cook for people who don't appreciate it."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Restocking your refrigerator. You won't live only from instant noodles and beers. Honestly, you're hopeless without Ki-chan around."

"Yeah, well, not like he can protest about it now."

Momoi doesn't respond to that. The only sound between them is the rustling of plastic bags as she focuses on her task and the noise of commercials from the television. Once she has finished putting away the groceries, she walks back onto the living room and sits down on the couch he occupies, swatting his legs away to make room for her. He obeys of course, but not without a few disgruntled words.

"You can at least reply to my messages. If I hadn't known better, I'd think you'd committed suicide. Or starve yourself out, which isn't that too farfetched, huh."

"I'm fine. You all just worry too much."

"Can you blame us?" Momoi asks in soft voice. She sighs when Aomine only turns his head away in answer. Both of them know he's only acting tough, but it's not like he can do anything else. He has a lot of pride, sometimes she wonders how he can live with it. With a soft sigh she leans her head on his shoulder and just lets silence fall between them.

"… What are you doing?"

"Giving you the comfort you won't ever ask."

Aomine snorts, but he doesn't push Momoi away. Instead he leans slightly towards the girl. Nothing noticeable, but enough so that he can feel her hair brushing against his chin. He closes his eyes, "You're not Kise."

"Yes and I'm glad for that. Ki-chan is the only who can keep up with your stubborn head."

"Well, looks like not even he is willing enough to stay forever. I guess I'm really that bad."

The sadness in Aomine's tone makes Momoi frown. She lifts her head up and pierces him with a sharp glare. "Don't say that! You don't know for sure that'll happen. You haven't met Ki-chan again since you told him the truth, right?"

"There's no point. I'll only make everything worse for him."

"So you're going to give up just like that? I thought you love Ki-chan!"

"Of course I love him! I never stop loving him and that's why I need to stop seeing him! I should've done that earlier; should've given him a chance to start a new life, but I was selfish. I've just realized my mistake now so please, for the love of God, don't say anything more."

Aomine is stupid if he believes Momoi will obey him just like that, but before she can give him a piece of her mind, his phone—which is placed atop the wooden table in front of them—rings, indicating a new message. She gives him a pointed look and when he only rolls his eyes in return, grabs it and opens the message.

"It's from Mukkun."

"Delete it."

"Honestly, Dai-chan, you should at least—" Momoi's voice trails off as she reads the message. Her eyes widen and she's gasping by the end of it. Without putting the phone away, she whips her head towards Aomine, exclaiming, "Oh my God, Dai-chan you need to see Ki-chan NOW!"

Aomine glares at her. "Are you deaf?! I've just told you I won't—" He isn't given time to finish before his phone is shoved rudely onto his face he has no choice but to read the message. Once he does though, his words die in his throat. He blinks as if to make sure he read it correctly, sliding his gaze slowly towards her after that, expression sets on disbelief.

Momoi gives him a grin and thumbs up. She doesn't even bat an eye as he stands up abruptly and dashes towards the door. She lets her head drops back onto the couch once she hears the door closing. The grin on her face softens into a smile, "I hope the two of you will always be happy from now on."

.

.

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.37): Mine-chin~_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.37): I've just delivered a cake to Kise-chin_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.37): He ordered it himself_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.38): and he said 'it's been a while' when he saw me_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.38): Congratulation~_

 _._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.50): The cake is tiramisu_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi (14.50): Muro-chin said I should tell you that_

 _._

 _._

The room is well-lit when Aomine steps into it. He hesitates at the door way, but he can already see Kise sitting in front of a round table on which a tiramisu cake is placed. The blond is facing Aomine, honey brown eyes calm even as they try to catch Aomine's flitting navy blues. Kise doesn't say anything; merely staring at the fidgeting Aomine until tension coils around the tanned man's body so tight it looks as if he's about to snap at any second. Only when a frustrated growl slips out of Aomine does Kise speak up:

"Come here."

Without question Aomine obeys, shuffling forward until he stops in front of Kise. He feels out of place here. So unsure about what he should or shouldn't do it's disconcerting. Fortunately, this time Aomine doesn't have to make any decision; another soft spoken order from Kise settles that for him.

"Take a seat."

Once again Aomine does as he's told. He doesn't miss the amused smirk on Kise's face at that—and he's not that surprised to see it either; this may be the first time he actually listens to what people tell him to do—but he can't offer even a smile in return. His chest hurts and his head seems full with so many questions he can't voice out. Yawning silence befalls between them and he starts to think coming here is a bad idea.

"You're uncomfortable." Kise says as if reading his mind.

 _Yeah, no shit Sherlock,_ is what Aomine wants to say, but instead what comes out is, "How can you tell?"

"You've been so quiet. It's unnatural. Besides, you'll never obey me unless you're disorientated. You always need someone to guide you when you're uncertain. I remember that."

Aomine swallows, "What else do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Nothing much, but enough. I remember about Murasakicchi and the cake shop he finally opened when we were twenty-four. I remember that you don't like sweets, but you won't refuse the tiramisu cake he makes. I remember always eating the cake after our big fights. It was a peace offering, wasn't it?"

"It was. What is this then?" Aomine gestures at the tiramisu cake between them. He tries to act nonchalant, but it's hard to pretend when even his voice is so thick with sadness.

"A peace offering."

"For what?"

"For hurting you, no matter how unintentional it was," Kise's voice has gone soft. The sincerity in it finally manages to make Aomine lift his head to meet his gaze. Kise smiles albeit sadly, "I apologize for the pain I've made you go through this whole year, Aominecchi."

"Don't. Don't call me that. You'd stopped calling me that since we were engaged."

"Because soon after I'd be another Aomine and it'd be awkward. I remember that too."

"Then why…?"

"Because," Kise's gaze slides away from Aomine as he takes in shuddering breath, "because I wasn't sure I could call you by any other name. Not when I still don't remember everything about us."

 _Oh, look, that's my Ryouta there,_ Aomine thinks as he sees the hesitation in Kise's gestures and the love he feels at that is so overwhelming. He grips the table's edge tightly as if that's the only thing that prevents him from actually stumbling down now. Tears prick at his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. "I won't mind," he says at last. "I want to hear you call my name. I _need_ to hear it. Please."

Kise lowers his head a little so that all Aomine can see is the top of his head. It doesn't manage to completely hide the blush on the tip of his ears though; the sight sends another tingle of warmth all through Aomine's body. Then as if Aomine isn't about to burst from happiness already, Kise's voice rings clear between them, bringing one word that Aomine has missed so much:

"Daicchi."

"Oh, God," Aomine's voice breaks. The chair he sits on makes a screeching noise as he pushes it out. His legs bring him towards Kise in no time at all and then he's embracing the blond as if his life depends on it, arms circling around Kise's shoulders while he buries his face on the blond's hair. His whole body is trembling, but still no tears leak out of his eyes. "God, Ryouta, welcome back."

"I'm home, Daicchi." Kise's arms slowly return the embrace, fingers curling on Aomine's back. He leans forward until his forehead rests on the other's chest and as he closes his eyes, surrounded by Aomine's scent and warmth all over, he realizes that his home really belongs in Aomine's arms. "Sorry to make you wait."

Aomine kisses the top of Kise's head in lieu of an answer and they both know they will be alright now.

.

.

"So tell me about Shigeru-san. He doesn't really exist, does he?"

"No. Shigeru Naoto was my alias when I went for an undercover mission in the past. He never actually exists."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? You must've known whom I meant when I first told you about Shigeru-san."

"I've suspected as much, yes."

"Then you should've said something."

Aomine doesn't answer. He just tightens his hold around Kise's waist. They have moved to the bed—the tiramisu cake still sitting on the table, untouched for now—and Aomine is sitting with his back resting against the headboard while Kise is nestled comfortably in front of him. The blonde's head is resting on Aomine's chest and they both are still joined in an embrace. Neither seems willing to part from each other's warmth anytime soon.

"Daicchi?" is called out softly once the silence has stretched for too long. Kise squirms a little until he can gaze up at Aomine, his brown eyes filled with apprehension. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. I just … it was a silly reason. You'll laugh if you hear it."

Kise quirks his brows. "Try me."

The demand would make Aomine roll his eyes in the past. Now it only makes him chuckle fondly. "I didn't say anything because you looked so happy talking about him and because it made me kind of glad too since well, basically Shigeru and I are the same person. It's ridiculous, right? You can laugh if you want."

Aomine rubs the back of his neck at the last part and Kise marvels at the fondness he feels by seeing that nervous tick again. The smile on the navy haired man's face is wry at best, he's obviously preparing to be ridiculed for his words, and it tugs at Kise's heart gently.

"I won't laugh," if anything Aomine's words only make Kise feel ridiculously happy. "I think I can understand how you felt. Maybe that's why I made Shigeru-san up too. Maybe I've been searching for you all along, even back then. I'm glad I've finally found you back."

Aomine's eyes are suspiciously bright as he gazes back at Kise, but then he chuckles and rests his forehead against Kise's. He lets out a soft sigh, feeling the way Kise's eyelashes flutter against his skin when the blond blinks, and thinks he won't mind spending the rest of their time together like this.

"I love you, Ryouta."

The close proximity makes it impossible for Aomine to see Kise's face, but from the warmth he can actually feel from the other, he knows for certain he's blushing. The way Kise refuses to meet his gaze is rather telling too. He pushes down the urge to laugh and decides to kiss Kise's nose lightly.

"You're red all over. Heh."

"S-shut up, Daicchi! It's not like you can see it!"

"Well, true. So, are you going to answer me or not? I'm waiting here."

Kise gives him a glare for his cheeky tone, but then he ducks his head and mumbles, "I love you too, Daicchi."

A smile cracks on Aomine's face. He leans forward, so close with Kise now he can feel the other's damp breaths against his lips. He resists the urge to kiss the tempting lips and places a kiss on Kise's warm cheek instead. The softest brush of lips. So innocent yet it still manages to make his heart thump even harder in his chest.

"Thank you."

"Mm, anytime. So … do you want to tell me what had happened? I still can't remember the reason of my memory loss."

"… Do you really want to know?"

"Honestly? I don't. I just feel like I _should_ know. It's alright if you don't want to answer me though."

"No, I'll tell you. It doesn't matter now. I've got you back."

Kise smiles at the seemingly simple exclamation. He reaches out to cup Aomine's strong jaw and kisses the corner of his lips. He can hear Aomine's breath hitching, but refuses to do anything more. He pulls away instead in order to lay his head more comfortably on Aomine's chest as he waits for the story to unfold, fingers linking with Aomine's.

It takes a moment for Aomine to start, but eventually he lets out a soft sigh and begins recounting the event that will always haunt his nightmares. It was an accident during one of Kise's photo-shoots. The props weren't checked properly so no one noticed that the binding was loose until, in the middle of the shooting, it finally snapped and the steel pillars crashed down. Fortunately, they didn't fall completely upon Kise, neither was there any casualty, but he received a hard impact onto the head and there were a few broken bones too—all of which resulted in a coma for half a year.

"It was a terrifying time for me. At times, I could pretend you were only sleeping, but your face was so pale and the constant noise of your life support equipment was unbearable. I couldn't remember how many days or nights I spent by sitting beside your bed, hoping with all I have that you'd only open your eyes again...," Aomine takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Kise he has missed so much, before continuing his story, "Then a year ago my prayer was answered. You woke up and I thought everything would be perfect again now, but then we found out your memories were missing—that you only remembered events up until our graduation in high school—and that was the first time I actually understood the meaning of broken heart."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? You could've tried to remind me about us, but you decided not to. Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to go through the pain we once felt."

"What do you mean?"

Aomine smiles gently, one of his hand reaching up to pat Kise's head fondly. His voice sounds solemn, almost contemplative, as he answers, "Our relationship … it wasn't always smooth. Especially at first since both of us were still in denial about our feelings. Neither of us wanted to admit we might harbor feelings to our best-friend, more over those of the same gender. We've hurt each other with our words so many times in the past and the pain never truly disappears. In a way, I was grateful you couldn't remember those painful words I've thrown at you and I thought it'd be better if this time you'd fall in love with a woman."

"… And you even asked all of our friends to cooperate? I've thought it was weird how I never met anyone else except for you and Midorimacchi."

"I was afraid they would tell you something they shouldn't. I only asked Akashi to help me. He did the rest."

"Akashicchi actually agreed with that?"

"Heh. No. He thought I was an imbecile and he made his disapproval for my idea very clear, but I … persuaded him and in the end he gave in."

"Well, just so you know, I would have agreed with Akashicchi. Your idea was stupid."

"Yeah, I realized that now. I think Akashi had known it'd end up like this. He wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise."

Kise flashes him a quick grin. "That's Akashicchi for you. He always knows everything."

"Yeah," Aomine replies shortly before falling silent. He has nothing else to say; certainly nothing important enough it can't wait. Besides, he doesn't feel like talking anymore. All that he wants to do is enjoying the warmth of Kise's body and burning this moment into his memory. He kisses Kise's temple before letting silence blanket them so completely. The air between them is comfortable, it soothes Aomine's tired body into a relaxed state. He may doze off completely if not for the feel of Kise squirming inside his hold.

"What's wrong?" he asks sleepily, opening his eyes only to see Kise has completely turned around so that they are touching chest to chest now.

"Nothing. I just want to thank you once again—for everything. Thank you for actually thinking of my well-being even before your own pain, no matter how unnecessary it was. Thank you for your constant companion all of this time. Thank you for being honest to yourself in the end and, above everything, thank you for always loving me."

The way Kise is looking at him now, honey brown eyes so full of love it's almost tangible, makes Aomine unable to do anything but returning the stare. His eyes have grown hot again and he grits his teeth to force the tears down. Aomine Daiki won't cry. Not even if it was for or because of Kise Ryouta. Just when he has managed to convince himself of that, Kise reaches up to cup Aomine's cheeks with his palms. The choked sob that tears itself out of Aomine's throat is inevitable—just like the way a tear finally surfs down his cheek.

Gently, ever so gently, Kise brushes the tear away and kisses the wet track. "I can't promise we'll be fine from now on. I'm not the same Kise Ryouta who'd agreed to marry you all those years ago. There are still holes in my memory and I'm not sure they will be filled completely, but if you'd allow me, I'd like to give us a chance. I'd like to make you happy, Daicchi, just as much as you've made me happy. I'd like to fall in love with you again … if that's alright for you."

Aomine laughs. He can't help it; not even when the expression of startled surprise on Kise's face changes into indignant frown. The laughter forces itself out of him and he doesn't bother resisting. He laughs harder and harder until he must've sound like a maniac, but at least it's better than actually bawling his eyes out—the only other option besides laughing like a madman. He only stops laughing when his stomach starts to cramp. Even then he's still chuckling breathlessly, but at least Kise no longer looks at him as if questioning his sanity.

"Should I call Midorimacchi here?"

"Don't you dare. I'm fine." He gives Kise a sign to wait for a moment until the last of his chuckle subsides. "I'm fine. It's just that … you're such an idiot for asking that question. Well, you're _my_ idiot though."

Honey brown eyes widen. "Then … does that mean…?"

The corners of Aomine's eyes crinkle as he smiles warmly at Kise, "Please take care of me from now on, Ryouta." He whispers before finally capturing Kise's lips in a kiss.

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Additional A/N:** Originally, I wanted Kise to call Aomine, Daiki, without the suffix -cchi, because he loves Aomine, not merely respecting him and so the suffix is unnecessary. However, my beta said she immediately remembered Akashi when Kise did call Aomine that and I felt that having my readers think like that could destroy the atmosphere I've been building. Thus, Kise now calls Aomine by Daicchi.

Thank you for reading the story. :)


End file.
